Combine harvesters are used to gather and harvest a crop. Many harvesters utilize a chaffer (sometimes referred to as an upper sieve) and a sieve to separate grain from crop residue. Such combine harvesters utilize a fan or a series of fans to blow air through and/or across the chaffer and the sieve. While the heavier grain passes through the chaffer or sieve, the blown air carries the lighter crop residue off of the chaffer and sieve for discharge.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.